MegaEvolución
by xXKushinaXx
Summary: Y ahí se encontraban todos, con expresiones de sorpresa y extrañeza intentando comprender que había querido decir Green al mencionar una supuesta MegaEvolución donde sus pokémon adquirían una forma y poder tal, que fácilmente podían comparar con los legendarios Pokémon de cada región. ¿Qué eran las MegaEvoluciones? ¿Todos las tendrían?.


**¡MegaEvolución!**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_-¿Nuevas evoluciones?-_

_- ¿Una cuarta evolución de Venasaur?-_

_-¡¿De qué estás hablando?!-_

_- No lo comprendo, ¿Qué es esto?-_

_- ¿Realmente mi Blastoise tendrá otra forma?-_

**-¡Silencio!- **gritó con enfado el chico de cabello castaño a través de su pokegear, la molestia era apreciable en sus facciones mientras observaba desde su pequeño aparato las expresiones aún de desconcierto de todos sus compañeros.

Todos se encontraban juntos en el bosque verde de Kanto mientras él se encontraba en otra región.

Sabía que no podía culparlos por sus expresiones de desconcierto y curiosidad, tampoco podía culpar a Red y a Blue por las expresiones de emoción en sus ojos.

Él mismo no era capaz de creer lo que había visto.

De hecho, apenas lo vio no tardó en llamar en dirección hacia sus compañeros. –Que sabía estarían compartiendo un picnic en ese momento-, para contarles lo ocurrido.

-me vuelvo un chismoso como Blue-

Fue el pensamiento que surgió por unos instantes mientras realizaba la llamada, gruñendo quedamente, mala idea pasar tanto tiempo con aquella molesta mujer.

Fuera como fueran las cosas.

Ahora se encontraban todos juntos con expresiones de desconcierto, intentando comprender que había querido decir Green al mencionar una supuesta **MegaEvolución ** donde sus pokémon adquirían una forma y poder tal, que fácilmente podían comparar con los legendarios Pokémon de cada región.

_-¡Entonces! ¿Cómo es eso de las megaevoluciones?, ¿Todos las tienen?, ¿Pikachu se volverá una máquina de pelear mayor de lo que es ya?, ¿Podré irme de tú a tú contra Arceus?, ¿Dónde las consigo?, ¿Cambiarán mucho?, ¿Venasaur cambiará para siempre su forma? ¡¿No les dolerá verdad?!-._

Un tic surgió en la ceja de Green ante la lista de preguntas empleadas por Red en unos segundos que no creyó fueran posibles, tenía paciencia –demasiado poca cabe destacar- y ya la había rebalsado.

-¡Si no te cayas no les diré nada hasta que regrese a Kanto!-

Silencio absoluto de todos, nadie quería quedarse con la curiosidad sobre aquella extraña novedad proveniente de una de las regiones más extrañas hasta la fecha.

Incluso se encontraban amontonados unos sobre otros frente al Pokegear de Blue, encontrándose esta en medio, Red pegado a su lado y sosteniendo a Yellow para que ella se mantuviera también al día en lo que hablaban. –Cabe destacar el sonrojo de esta última-, Ruby junto con Sapphire hacían lo propio tratando de ganar un lugar allí.

A lo lejos, desde los espacios, pudo vislumbrar a Silver junto con Crystal y Esmerald, podía deducir que realmente todos se encontraban juntos.

-Vamos… Green, explícanos-

Murmuró de forma melosa Blue, esperando convencer al hombre de que dejara su enojo de lado y pudiera mostrarles de que rayos estaba hablando.

-Hmp...-

Sabiendo que con palabras no le entenderían, solamente se volteó en dirección hacia el profesor que con una sonrisa en sus labios lo miraba, parecía causarle gracia el revuelo de los entrenadores del Pokegear.

Por otro lado, dos muchachos, una chica de cabellos rubios y un chico castaño, le miraban con curiosidad, extrañeza y cierta admiración.

Le recordaban la época en la cual comenzó su viaje.

Suspirando, sacó una Pokeball de su bolsillo. –Será mejor que lo vean, pero quiero que guarden silencio-.

Enviando dicha Pokeball, en cosa de segundos Charizard se alzó imponente como solo él podía serlo ante todos, la admiración en los ojos de los entrenadores creció, mientras el profesor sonreía admirando lo bien cuidado que se encontraba aquel Pokémon.

Los ojos de todos se encontraban expectantes.

Green hizo una ligera mueca, al tiempo que sacaba el objeto que necesitaba, mostrándoselo a los demás.

-¿Es solo una piedra cualquiera?-

Murmuró Red, con una voz demasiado fuerte como para ser un murmuro, ganándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de parte de Blue. -¡Cállate que desconcentras a Green!-.

_Ambos me desconcentran_

Pensó él, rodando los ojos, notando como Yellow era la única que seguía atenta a lo que él haría para mostrarles la MegaEvolución de la cual tanto se hablaba.

Bufando, procedió a acercar la piedra a la pulsera en su brazo de la manera en la cual le enseñaron.

-¡Espera!-

_¡¿Ahora qué?!_ pensó, tirando la piedra sin quererlo, mirando con enfado los ojos curiosos de Sapphire que parecía ignorar olímpicamente que había vuelto a interrumpir todo.

-¿Cómo sabremos quien tendrá la piedra? ¿O nos traerás una a cada uno Green-san?-.

Ante lo dicho, todos asintieron a la vez, como si esperaran que Green les llevara un surtido de piedras para sus Pokémon, emocionados ante la idea, no fue extraño que imaginaran más de una vez que tal sería la nueva forma de cada uno de sus Pokémon.

-No to…-

-¿No nos traerás a todos?, ¡esperaba poder usar la nueva forma en los concursos expertos de las otras regiones!-. Interrumpió ahora Ruby, con cierto aire dramático, pensando en los puntos que ganaría mostrando a los Pokémon clásicos con nuevas formas ante la gente.

_Paciencia Green, paciencia._

Debió repetirse más de una vez, esperando que pasara la dramatización de parte de Ruby, frunciendo el ceño, respondió. –No es que no quiera llevarle a todos, es solo que solamente _algunos _Pokémon tienen megaforma hasta ahora-

Tomando la piedra nuevamente, dispuesto a hacer lo propio de una buena vez, no logró si quiera levantar su brazo.

-¿Quiénes tienen Megaforma?-

Casi, casi, les dijo de qué se iban a morir ante la nueva interrupción.

Solamente dos factores evitaron que les colgara después de un largo discurso –regaño- sobre el respeto y silencio.

Primero, que quien preguntó fue Yellow y ella nunca hacía algo de más, era la única que se merecía algo más de paciencia.

Segundo, no supo cómo ni porque, la señal se **cortó** súbitamente ante sus propios ojos.

-¿Qué demonios?-

Murmuró, sorprendido, tratando de realizar nuevamente la llamada para mostrarles al fin la MegaEvolución de Charizard, todo ante la mirada curiosa de las personas a su alrededor.

**~.~**

-¡QUÉ!-

Gritó con fuerza Blue, observando con sus manos su aparato completamente quemado, al igual como su cabello y porque no decir, todas las personas a su alrededor.

-Ups… Lo siento, Explotaro debes tener más cuidado- regañó un recién llegado Gold, quien sin entender del porque la situación, solamente había calculado _algo _ mal la trayectoria de Explotaro quien mientras le llevaba corriendo, había preparado un ataque de fuego dispuesto a atacar a Red-Sempai para retarle a una batalla repentina.

En vez de encontrarse con un escenario donde pelearía con Red-Sempai y le ganaría solo con uno de sus pokémon, para después tener a Yellow-Sempai, Blue-Sempai, Sapphire y Crystal dándole un festín de comida mientras vestían sensuales y escotados vestidos blancos, se encontró con la imagen de todos sus amigos enojados, quemados y al parecer, dispuestos a torturarlo de más de una forma.

-¡Blasty Hidrobomba!-

Chilló Blue enojada, intentando inútilmente recuperar la llamada.

Lo último que supo Gold fue que se encontraba volando por los cielos con Explotaro mientras todos sus amigos gritaban al unísono.

-¡Ojala que Typloshion **no** tenga **MegaEvolución**!-

_M-E-G-A_

_E-V-O-L-U-C-I-Ó-N_

**_¿Qué era la MegaEvolución?_**

* * *

**N/A: **¡Me dio! por escribir sobre las MegaEvoluciones y como sería quizá la primera vez que se enteren de forma cómica. Espero que les haya gustado, y bueno, solo eso.

* * *

**...**

**..**

**.**

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
